Ketika Bosan Ayo Gombali Aominecchi!
by InfiKiss
Summary: "Orang bilang, banyak jalan menuju Roma. Tapi aku tak menemukan satupun jalan untuk menuju hatimu."/"Karena mataku telah dibutakan oleh cintaku kepadamu sehingga aku tak bisa menemukan jalan menuju hatimu." — AoKise; Ketika mereka berdua ada di gym Teikou dan Kise merasa sangat bosan. Niat menggombali Aomine justru malah gagal total. — Ide mainstream! Berkenan mampir?


**~Ketika Bosan; Ayo Gombali Aominecchi~**

**Aomine x Kise**

**Humor (yang sebenernya) Garing (ga lucu) – PG**

**Typo(s), OOC, efek samping (diantaranya; bingung, cengo, heran) dikemungkinan akan muncul sesudah baca fic ini.**

**.**

**Bukan Yaoi, apalagi Shonen-Ai, tapi nyerempet dikit boleh 'kan? Ditulis iseng gara-gara ide sepintasan di status iseng yg dikomeni iseng oleh orang iseng. /digampar/**

**Tau kok, tau. Aku lagi masa semi-hiatus (katanya) tapi sepertinya sulit untuk bener-bener ga nulis fic. Tapi aku beneran akan hiatus. Untuk fic lain dicicil (kayak kredit) dan smoga bisa disetor(?) tepat waktu. /apasih.**

**Anyway~ Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Hal apa yang paling membosankan yang kalian tahu? Tidak di-SMS pacar? Tidak jalan-jalan di akhir pekan? Ketika anime Kuroko no Basuke tidak tayang untuk minggu depan? Atau kalau kalian lihat Akashi tengah terlelap di tengah lapangan? Oke, yang terakhir jelas tidak membosankan karena siapapun akan mengabadikan momen tidur Akashi dengan kamera masing-masing. Ah, tapi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita kita.

Dimulai pada suatu siang di musim panas. Sebagai anggota _first string_ di Teiko _Chuugakkou_ _Basketball Team_, jelaslah _Kiseki no Sedai_ tak diberi kesempatan liburan manis di rumah untuk sekedar makan semangka atau 'bobo cantik' di depan kipas angin. Tidak! Kapten mereka terlalu baik hati untuk mengizinkan mereka melakukan hal itu.

Siang ini—di saat semua orang tak punya kerjaan asyik berdiam diri di rumah yang sejuk, Kise justru duduk di _gym_ Teiko yang kosong. Ia tidak sendirian memang. Aomine ada di _gym_—berada di tengah-tengah sambil men-_dribble_ bola kesana-kemari.

Dan Aomine mengabaikan Kise.

Dan Kise bosan.

Alasan kenapa dua kalimat di atas sengaja dipisah, karena memang keduanya tidak saling berhubungan. Oke, terima kasih.

"Bosaann~" Kise menghela nafas panjang sambil menopangkan dagu yang ia sandarkan di pangkuannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Aomine yang meloncat kecil dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Berikutnya, bunyi dentuman bola dan latai kayu terdengar teratur ketika bola oranye itu menggelinding menjauhi tiang ring.

Aomine mengejarnya. Kise merasa semakin bosan. Jelaslah bosan, Kise 'kan terkenal _hyper-active_, duduk diam tak diajak main jelas ia kebosanan.

"Kemana Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Murasakicchi, Momocchi dan Midorimacchi, sih! Ooi~Aominecchi!"

"Mana aku tau! Berisik kau, Kise!"

"Upphh!" Kise mengembungkan pipinya. Berniat sok imut dan ngambek tapi yang dia dapat hanya cibiran merendahkan dari Aomine.

Padahal sudah hampir tiga puluh menit, tapi sepertinya semua anggota Kisedai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang jam berapa. Dikirimi pesanpun, tak satupun yang membalas. Ini membuat Kise semakin kesal saja.

Sampai terlintaslah sebuah ide nista di pikirannya ketika ia melihat Aomine berjalan kearahnya.

Aomine menjatuhkan diri duduk di samping Kise. Peluh menetes dari setiap helai rambutnya. Sepertinya pemuda _tan_ ini sama sekali tak peduli bahwa ia akan semakin gerah jika terlalu bersemangat dan jadi mudah lelah padahal latihan belum dimulai. Tapi mana mungkin Aomine peduli. Ia hanya mengelap keningnya dengan handuk, kemudian meneguk air minum dari botol cepat-cepat.

"Kau tidak main?"

"Aominecchi nggak ngajak aku main."

Lirikan sepasang manik safir Aomine tertuju ke Kise. "Haruskah aku mengajakmu dulu? Biasanya juga 'kan kau yang asal menyerobot minta ikut tanpa diajak."

"Iyakah?" Kise menaikkan satu alis dengan malas dan Aomine mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

Untuk sejenak, keheningan mengisi ruang _gym_ tersebut sampai akhirnya Kise berdeham. Aomine sempat meliriknya lagi dan bibir Kise terbuka seraya ia menyunggingkan senyum iseng kepada Aomine.

"Uhm~ Aominecchi. Aku mau nanya."

"Apa?"

"Gua apa yang paling gelap?"

"Huh?" Jelas saja kening Aomine mengkerut sempurna. Yang ia tahu, semua gua pasti gelap kecuali kau memasang lampu di dalamnya. Tapi—oh, ayolah! Orang bodoh mana yang mau memasang lampu di dalam gua? Itu 'kan sia-sia kecuali kau mau tinggal di gua seperti manusia purba!

Aomine menggeleng penasaran. "Mana aku tau!" Tapi nada suaranya sewot.

Otomatis Kise terkikik sendirian. Disenggolnya lengan Aomine. "Gua hatiku. Karena cahayanya sudah diambil oleh Aominecchi."

Geezzz—

"Hah?"

—Aomine _sweatdrop_. Kise semakin geli melihat ekspresi Aomine.

"Kamu nyindir hah! Mentang-mentang kulitku gelap seperti gua, begitu?" Nah lho, sepertinya Aomine salah tanggap.

"Bu-bukan-ssu!" Kise langsung beringsut menjauh. "Ah, ah," Tak mau Aomine semakin dongkol, Kise bicara lagi, "menurut Aomine mana yang lebih jauh antara planet Mars dengan Pluto dari Bumi?"

_Kami-sama_~ Apa lagi ini?

"Pluto?" Untung Aomine sempat menyimak pelajaran Fisika sesekali. Paling tidak, untuk urutan planet dia jelas masih ingat. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya barusan.

"Buuukaan!" Kise bertepuk tangan bangga.

"Apa?" Aomine berniat protes kalau saja Kise tak mengarahkan tangannya ke depan wajah Aomine, mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda itu untuk diam dulu.

Kise terkikik lagi. "Jelas hatiku paling jauh karena jauhnya jarak antara aku dan Aomine akan menumbuhkan cinta yang semakin kuat antara aku dan Aomine-ssu!"

Tuhan… Aomine enek.

Tanpa efek apapun, Aomine justru meletakkan permukaan tangannya di kening Kise. "_Please_, Kise. Kau tidak demam 'kan?"

Bibir Kise mengerucut sebal sembari menepuk tangan Aomine menjauh. "Apaan, sih? Aku sehat kok!" kilahnya kesal karena gombalannya sejak tadi sama sekali tak memberikan efek _blushing_ di pipi dim Aomine. Tapi jelas Kise belum menyerah. Kise masih punya banyak cara untuk menggombali Aomine.

"Ada lagi, nih." Ujarnya. "Danau apa yang paling luas?"

"Apaan? Mana aku tau, memangnya aku pernah menghitung diameter sebuah danau? OGAH!" Makin lama kegombalan Kise membuat Aomine sebal juga.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Danau hatiku agar Aominecchi bisa berenang di lautan cintaku!"

Aomine cengo. Selama yang ia tahu, tak ada danau di dalam hati manusia. Kalau darah dan sel-sel tubuh sih pasti ada. Tapi, _please_ deh. Kenapa pula Kise jadi gombal semacam ini? Gombalannya garing pula. Dikirannya Aomine _fan-girl_ yang akan _blushing_ ria mendengar semua gombal tak bermutu Kise?

Dengan santainya, Aomine justru mengorek telinganya. "Apa, sih. Nih anak benar-benar sedang rusak otaknya."

"Aominecchi kok gitu, sih?" Kise menarik lengan Aomine. Ditatapnya wajah samping si _ace_ Teikou itu sambil memikirkan gombalan apa lagi yang bisa ia lancarkan demi melihat Aomine merona.

Ketemu lagi! Bukan gombalan, sih~

"_Nee_,_ nee_, Aominecchi." Kise menarik ujung baju Aomine manja.

Dengan malas, Aomine melirik ke samping dan seketika itu pula matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris madu Kise yang berkedip-kedip manja (cacingan?). Bibirnya dikerucutkan, senyumnya bak anak kecil yang merayu sang Mama untuk dibelikan mainan. Dan Kise ber…

"Tee-hee~" Dengan satu jari diletakkan di bawah dagu, kepala di miringkan lima belas derajat ke kanan lalu mendadak sepasang telinga anjing imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya. Jika saja ini anime—atau mereka memang anime— mungkin akan ditambahi efek bling-bling merah muda juga balon-balon sabun yang berterbangan di belakang Kise. Biar unyu—kalau kata anak-anak zaman sekarang.

Tapi…

"_PLEASE_, KISE. _PLEASE_! Pffft—" Aomine justru ngakak sejadi-jadinya sambil mndorong Kise menjauh dan membuat sang _perfect copy_ itu terjengkang di lantai. Yang digoda kini memukul-mukul lantai tidak tahan dengan posisi masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Memangnya dikira siapa yang Kise goda? Kalau Horikita Mai—saat ini sebenarnya Aomine belum mengidolakan aktris itu— mungkin Aomine akan mimisan. Tapi ini Kise, lho! Kise Ryouta yang (katanya) keren dan digandrungi banyak penggemar wanita seluruh usia. Ber-tee-hee ria tanpa dosa?

Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana wujudnya.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu!" Merasa gagal menggombali Aomine, pemuda itu langsung merajuk. Kise duduk membelakangi Aomine sambil cemberut. Kali ini ia benar-benar berharap anggota lainnya segera datang. Kise kesal dan tak mau bicara dengan Aomine.

Tawa Aomine berhenti, meski masih menyisakan sedikit kekehan. Ditatapnya punggung Kise. "Ooi~"

Kise tak mau menoleh.

"Ooi, Kise!"

Masih tidak mau menoleh.

"Kise, lihat aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

Huh~ Keras kepala. Memangnya Aomine memintanya untuk menggombali Aomine? Kenapa ketika gagal justru dia yang merasa kesal? Harusnya 'kan sejak tadi Aomine yang sebal karena diganggu.

Mendadak satu ide melintas di benak Aomine. Tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

"Kau pernah mendengar pribahasa; masih banyak jalan menuju Roma?" tanya Aomine dengan senyum jahil terpatri di wajah tampannya (oke, Aomine memang tampan 'kan? Atau ada yang tidak setuju dengan kata ini?).

Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian Kise. Sedikitnya, ia menoleh untuk menangkap ekspresi Aomine yang tampak tersenyum kepadanya. Kise kemudian mengangguk seraya memutar sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman menatap Aomine.

"Pernah dengar." Jawabnya akhirnya.

Kemudian Aomine mengangguk sok. Kini disunggingkannya satu senyum sambil menatap binar di kedua manik Kise lembut. "Kau tau? Orang bilang, banyak jalan menuju Roma. Tapi aku tak menemukan satupun jalan untuk menuju hatimu."

Eh… Wow…

Dada Kise mendadak berdebar-debar.

Sadar akan reaksi Kise, sepertinya Aomine semakin menikmati permainan mereka. Tubuh pemuda itu beringsut mendekat ke Kise dimana si pemuda pirang itu justru mengambil jarak untuk mundur. Menjaga jarak dari Aomine.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan jalan itu?"

Dengan gemetar, Kise menggeleng grogi.

"Karena mataku telah dibutakan oleh cintaku kepadamu sehingga aku tak bisa menemukan jalan menuju hatimu."

_BLUSH_!

Dalam satu detik, wajah Kise berubah kontan. Kulit putihnya kini merah padam bak kepiting rebus. Matanya mengerjap kepanikan dan debaran di dadanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Dibanding Kise, Aomine justru tersenyum puas karena dia berhasil membuat Kise kalang kabut dengan gombalannya.

"Satu lagi.."

Aomine masih mau nambah?!

"Ki—hmpph!" Aomine kaget karena sebelum ia selesai menyebut nama Kise, pemuda itu sudah membungkam mulutnya dan membuat Aomine terjungkal ketika Kise berdiri. Matanya panik menatap Kise, tapi juga memancarkan kesal karena di dorong tanpa alasan.

Namun saat Aomine sadar Kise tak berani menatap wajahnya, perasaan marah Aomine sirna. Pemuda pirang itu menunduk dengan wajah merah sampai ke kedua telinganya. Kise tergagap dan nafasnya tersendat karena malu.

"A-a-a-Aomine…chi. Bodoh!" Dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu langsung kabur meninggalkan Aomine—berlari keluar dari _gym_ dan menyisakan _ace_ andalan Teikou itu tercengang sendirian.

Aomine masih tak tahu bagaimana caranya bergerak. Ekspresi malu dan wajah Kise yang merona masih terbayang begitu jelas dibenaknya. Perlahan barulah Aomine sadari wajahnya memanas dan dadanya mulai berdetak cepat.

Tapi Aomine bisa apa? Mengejar Kise, begitu?

Dibanding mengejar, pemuda itu malah duduk sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Begitu ia sadar, kini ia merasa malu dengan apa yang tadi ia ucapkan kepada Kise. Itu sih sama saja dengan menyatakan perasaan cinta terselubung dan ditolak sebelum subjeknya memberikan jawaban pasti.

Aduh… Aomine jadi ikutan grogi.

"Kise bodoh… Kenapa juga dia lari. Padahal tadi aku niatnya serius."

.

.

**~Owari?~**


End file.
